Tiger Of Death Ruins
by carcticwolf
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is about 2 best friends, who are supernatural agents please no flames story better than summary!</html>


The Tiger of Death Ruins

Creature and Wisp were at their house on Friday afternoon. "Wisp, I have received a message on my yahoo account from professor Denomie.

"Read it aloud."

"To my favourite agents. A sighting of a black tiger with a red blaze has been spotted roaming the ruins. I would like you to go check it out. Professor Denomie."

They had a 3 second pause. This black tiger had been seen by them before. Just off the coast where wisps mum lived.

"Well creature, I guess we could take the job, we could go see my mum for a quick interview…"

"No harm in taking it. If anyone knows about this tiger, it would be your mum."

They went into their bedrooms and started to pack. Creature packed some water bottles. His laptop, a tracking device and a tranquilizer gun.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Soon they were on the road. The 2 adventurer packs they kept with them held a torch, apple, and raw steak pack and tranquilizer darts. They entered a creaky gate

That said creep mist territory.

"Wisp, what's up with the territory part? I don't like this….."

"Oh don't be a pussy cat. It's just a name for goodness sake."

They parked just outside wisps mums' house.

There were footprints. Not human….

"Creature, what footprints are those? They are not human… more like…?"

"Tiger."

"MY MUM COULD BE IN TROUBLE. SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE SURVIVED HOLY MACARONI!"

_**CHAPTER 3**_

They explored the house. There were muddy prints all over the house.

"Wisp, maybe if we follow the prints they could lead to some clues of your parent's whereabouts. It could just be an ordinary tiger from here."

They found a shredded pelt.

"Umm, since when do normal tigers shed their pelts?"

"Since that black tiger showed up. And that tiger is the only black tiger in the universe."

"Okay so the black tiger shed his pelt here. Maybe he knows about my parents. "

They ran back to the jeep.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

They were on the road that led them to the beach.

"Creature, slow down because there is a sign there."  
>"Ok I'm doing it sheesh!"<p>

"

This is a message for any MI15 agents.

Back off because if I see you then I will slay your parents. They are located near the big tower.

Scorch."

"Huh. Near the tower…"

"Blackpool… Eiffel…. "

"IN THE RUINS YOU DUMBO"

(WHINES)

_**CHAPTER 5**_

They entered the ruins. They got out their animal watches.

"A black tiger can be found BY a black tiger. Let's switch!"

They changed into black tigers. They smelled a sweet scent of meat.

"Creature that smell is my parents. I can tell because …. I…..once hunted…a human…"

They ran to the stench. The parents screamed!

"OMG 3 BLACK TIGERS?! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE! HENRY, DO SOMETHING!"

"Carla, calm down! I can't do anything. These tigers may be the key to our daughter."

A massive black tiger padded out.

"HENRY. CARLA. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP. WHATS GOING ON. WHO R THESE TIGERS. ): C "

Creatures turned into a wolf and wisp her dragon.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Ok wisp, we found out he hasn't killed your parents. You are a half dragon so you can patrol the skies of the ruins. I'm half wolf so I will rescue your parents."

Wisp changed into her green dragon and creature turned into his winged wolf. They ran about 4 meters.

"Wisp, should we take the jeep?"

"*ROAR*"

They changed back into humans. Creature caught wisp and they looked at each other for 48 seconds.

Wisp jumped out of his arms. They got into the jeep.

Creature tried not to notice wisp staring at him.

"There's a wasp on your shoulder."

Creature looked at his shoulder. Then at wisp.

"Something you want to tell me wisp."

"No…." she looked really sheepish."

"I lo-"

"we are here."

_**CHAPTER 7**_

They ran as animals to the parents. Scorch was waiting for them. Creature equipped the metal claws and ice fangs to himself.

"Finally you arrived. The parents are still alive…..maybe. You have to get through me first."

"This won't be easy I think. Axes or claws?"

"Claws." Because axes sounded like a really bad idea.

Creature started with a face claw across scorches face. It left a massive scar. Scorch clawed creature's side.

Creature done a double whip and knocked out scorch.

"We better go get the tranquilizers."

They ran to the jeep. Creature unloaded the darts and the gun. They raced back to where scorch was. The tiger was gone. They checked in his cave where the parents were. They took the parents back to the jeep and locked the car. They raced to the cave… to find scorch sat with their back to them. Scorch turned around. He was wounded but not hurt enough to fall asleep for the gun. Creature tried a double whip. He failed. Scorch knocked out wisp and she fell onto the jeep. Creature got so mad he done a tiger slashes and knocked out scorch. He shot him with a tranquilizer gun then a poison dart. They stuck him in the boot. Wisp was recovered and in the front of the jeep.

"So what happened in the cave?"

"He cursed us into wolves."

"At HQ we will treat the curse away. We will put you into hospital treatment for those cuts. They look pretty deep."

"I don't like hospitals. Nasty food."

"We will do you chips from McDonalds?"

That sounds nice.

_**CHAPTER 8**_

They all sat down in front of the fire and ate KFC.

McDonalds was closed as all the people were on strike.

"That battle was cool."

"Thank you Wisp"

As they decided to go to bed, wisp turned to creature, gave him a kiss and went to bed.


End file.
